Equivalency: The Losses and The Gain
by elriclover07
Summary: Ed is trying to save Al, whose life has been almost lost 3 times. Rated T to be safe. EdXWin towards end. My first fanfic so please be nice


Hello people! This is my first fic. so please be nice! Also, please read and review because that would make my writing even better! If you review I will be eternally grateful!! Great thanks to my friend Tia Ordona 23! I highly recommend anything she writes. **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters or concepts in this story! If I did I would be bathing in a bathtub filled with money right now!! **

Equivalency: The Losses and the Gain

Edward walked down the extremely dark corridor feeling quite nervous. He knew the laws and obeyed them at all costs. He didn't want to lose his brother again. He thought to himself, _what would happen to Al if I screw this up? I may not get to see him ever again. After all, a soul can only be attached, detached, and reattached so many times._ His mind then wandered to his memory of the night they desperately tried to bring Trisha Elric back from the dead.

Flashback: The two Elric children sat in the small room and drew the array that would possibly bring their mother back. Once they completed the array, they put the components in the center of the flawless array. Then Edward made a small incision in his index finger, only large enough to allow one drop of blood spill out. Then he turned to Alphonse and said, "Hold out your finger." Al willingly did so, and Edward made an incision the same size as his. They watched as the blood trickled down into the pan of components. "How much can a soul really cost anyway? This should be enough to bring mom back." said Edward. "I hope you're right brother, I hope you're right." said Al. Little did they know something as simple as a soul can cost a whole lot. They then assumed their position on the outside of the array. They placed their palms on the array and the whole room turned a yellow color. It had worked, or so they thought. Moments later the room turned an eerie shade of purple and the worst was yet to come. The black beings from the gate came out and then Edward heard his name. He turned to see Alphonse reaching for him. The beings were taking what was necessary for the equivalent exchange. After Al had disappeared, they came for Ed's leg. The last thing he remembered was sacrificing his arm in order to attach Al's soul to the old suit of armor. End flashback.

Ed shuddered as he came back from his reminiscence. He then heard a female voice call out to him. He whipped around to see Winry Rockbell chasing after him. "Why is she here?" he thought "She should be safe at home. She should be in Resembool." He stopped, and not a minute later he was knocked to the ground by the tall, blonde girl. She hugged him with all her might and she even contemplated never letting go. When she did let go, Fullmetal's face was the brightest shade of red she had ever seen. She found it adorable when he turned that shade of red. She said to him, "Don't get yourself killed now. I know how much fury can be pent up inside a shrimp like you." She smiled as she spoke the words. She knew how much he hated being called a shrimp. But she just loved when he flipped out on whoever said it. It made her feel so……, she couldn't even come up with words to describe the feeling. All she knew was that it was a good feeling. While Edward protested being called a shrimp, she thought of the words she really wanted to speak to him. She really wanted to tell him not to get killed because she loved him. Her love for him was almost unbearable sometimes, for she knew his adventures would one day get him killed. The thought of her childhood friend and current love dying made her cry herself to sleep sometimes. She hated the fact he was a dog of the military. Especially when she found out the man he works for killed her parents. And this philosopher's stone, it had gotten Al almost killed THREE times! If Edward failed again Al might be lost forever. Leaving these thoughts, she caught the tail-end of Ed's short rant. But before he could finish, she planted him with a kiss. He was almost shocked by this but it kind of comforted him to know that she felt the same way about him as he did about her. It was true, he loved her and he always would. As they pulled away she whispered in his ear three simple words. "I love you" That's all she said before she walked off. Once Ed resumed walking, he realized he wasn't far from his destination. Within moments he had reached the room that glowed from the mass amount of red water stored within its walls. He then was brought to the realization, once again, that if he failed, Al would be gone forever. He produced the array, then clapped his hands and placed his palms on the array. After the glow dissipated, he saw the small red object in the center of the array. He didn't believe his eyes because he had no human sacrifices to make the stone. But he still wanted to believe it was real. He had no way of knowing until he approached the object and at the moment he was steps away from it he knew it was real. He picked up the small, but authentic, philosopher's stone and jumped out of sheer excitement. He could finally save Al!! He ran as fast as the one good leg and the wonderful automail leg would take him. He then reached Al who was waiting outside. Al only waited outside because it was too dangerous for him to help his nii-san. So when Ed exited the building with that grin on his face Al knew he was saved.

Two years later: Ed and Alphonse ran through the field near the Rockbell residence. By this time Al had regained his old body and he loved it!! After all their loss they finally gained something in return.


End file.
